


The Aftermath of Test Run #1

by MatrixCube



Series: Make me come (again) [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Academy Era, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bisexual Male Character, Dirty Talk, Loud Sex, M/M, Strength Kink, Swearing, annoyed neighbors, slight D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7648759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatrixCube/pseuds/MatrixCube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“All right,” Hunk nods, dragging his blunt nails down Lance’s upper body, making him gasp. “I’m gonna pick you up now. That okay?”</p><p>  <i>God, yes, pick me up and toss me on the bed or smash me against a wall for all I care—</i></p><p>Lance swallows down a groan before he answers. “Don’t ask. I love being manhandled, remember?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Aftermath of Test Run #1

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the second installment, you thirsty bunch. I love you.

It’s a challenge, actually.

Not just getting his hands on one, but also waiting for the perfect opportunity to test it. And of course, the testing itself.

He never backs down from a challenge; he rises up to meet and conquer it like the Cool Protagonist Hero he is.

Lance taps a rhythm on his desk during Aerodynamics, staring at the holo screen in front of him. Useless to say he’s bored out of his mind. He should probably listen to the professor’s lecture, but it’s hard to concentrate when all he can think about is last night’s ‘Test Run #1’.

Test Run #1 has been rather successful - he finally had the opportunity to have their shared quarters to himself, because his roomie was tinkering on a project he has to turn in in about a few days. So Lance did something contrary to his laid-back-bro persona, and turned down invitations to hit the town to get some well-deserved alone time.

The memory makes his throat go dry in a heart beat.

Yes, it’s been _that_ good.

(Also, Lance is quite proud of himself that he’s been able to pull it off; too bad he can’t brag about it. Shoving a fucking dildo up your ass the size of your wrist isn’t something you tell your mates in the mess hall.)

Lance practically flees the classroom when they’re dismissed for the day. Not that he’s desperate or anything. Not at all.

The minute he kicks off his shoes and sits down on his bed, Lance looks over to the empty bed across his, licking his lips.

Lance takes his clothes off, hitting the showers first, while his thoughts are with his shiny toy that’s locked up in his night stand next to a new bottle of lube.

His cock twitches at the mere thought of being filled again, the base stretching him wide open. It felt odd at first, but Lance already can’t remember that part; his mind’s replaying the intense pleasure he got from thrusting that thing in and out of him.

It’s not like he’s thirsty for it, or anything... Lance just really wants to have a go before Hunk comes back from his... whatever class Mechanics have to attend.

Lance rinses off, cleaning his best parts properly, and skips drying off. He’s in a hurry.

Anticipation thrumming through his veins, Lance opens his night stand just as the front door of their quarters glides open.

“Hey, man, I—“

Lance’s heads snaps up, staring at Hunk like a deer in headlights.

Hunk stares back with a frown and freezes.

The silence is broken by the door swishing shut, and Hunk clears his throat. “Why are you naked?”

And finally Lance’s brain catches up; he’s stark naked, still wet from the shower, hand in the shelf of his night stand he’s bending over (presenting his back side to anyone who walks through the door), and his traitorous cock at half mast.

The Lance from the day before yesterday would’ve flailed, trying to make excuses along the line of ‘aliens stole my clothes and left me like this’, but Test Run #1 has made him a new man, a man with confidence and pride.

“I, uh, well... I actually wanted to blow off some steam by... y’know.”

Hunk’s eyebrows almost meet his hairband, and a light blush creeps on his face. “O-okay, I can come back in an hour if you like?”

It’s getting awkward between them with Hunk shifting and avoiding to look at Lance, and the pregnant silence between them, so Lance does the only thing he’s good at.

_Be smooth about it, man._

Lance shifts into Flirt Mode (hooded eyes, cool smirk, deep voice, you name it) and saunters over to Hunk, who’s eyes widen slightly.

“Or you can stay and watch,” Lance says, trying to push down the nervous fluttering in his chest. “Your call.”

Hunk is a bit thown out of the loop by Lance’s Flirt Mode, not because he’s never seen it, but because it’s directed at him, and not the usual hot chick.

Lance takes his friend’s silence for hesitation. Time to up the ante. “I think it’s just fair to invite to you, since you’ve been the star of last time’s wank session.”

“You... fantasized about me?”

Hunk’s strangled voice sends a shiver down his spine, and Lance knows it only takes another small push to convince Hunk to join him.

“Of course. About your big, strong hands on me, and your massive manhood pleasuring me—“

Hunk snorts. “Okay, okay, time out. Where did you pick up this gross stuff?”

“From a chick who couldn’t say the word ‘penis’,” Lance chuckles.

“Must’ve been a cringy make-out session.”

“You have no idea. After I got her down to her bra, I had to ask her to stop talking. She referred to her boobs as ‘hills of lust’.” Lance usually doesn’t bad-mouth his flings, but this story’s always good for a laugh.

Hunk laughs, and it’s like the two of them are coming together like they usually do; being comfortable and trusting around each other without any expectations further than friendship.

Lance smirks. “But for real, you don’t have to leave, man.”

“As long as you stop that seductive gaze. It’s unnerving.”

“What, you don’t want me jump your bones right here and now?” Lance purrs, dragging his finger up Hunk’s broad chest.

Hunk swats his arm in jest. “I’d rather you being yourself, dude.”

“And I’d rather you make out with me _right now_.” There’s a hungry glimmer in Lance’s eyes.

A deep sigh escapes Hunk. “You’re gonna be the death of me,” he mutters to himself, before meeting Lance’s gaze. “Hold onto me.”

It’s a bit of a déjà-vu when Lance puts his arms around Hunk’s neck, and feels strong hands on him, above his waist.

Lance escapes a curse at Hunk’s warm hands on his damp skin – he’s replayed this scenario in his head so many times, but the real deal felt so much better.

Their gazes meet, and Lance tries his best not to look needy, as Hunk smiles at him.

“I can feel your heartbeat... Nervous?”

Lance huffs, taking a deep breath; he can feel his ribs pressing against Hunk’s hands, and he all he wants is that delicious pressure on him.

“C’mon,” is all Lance says.

His eye flutter closed, a satisfied sigh on his lips. He can feel every finger on him with such clarity, tightening their grip on him, and shit, Hunk doesn’t even struggle, he just keeps going, making his knees go weak—

“ _Holy shit_ ,” Lance wheezes, and he’s sure his bones just creaked. “Please break me, Hunk, it feels amazing—“

Heat rushes down to his cock, but then the pressure lessens. It’s easier to breathe again, and Lance cracks open an eye.

“What...”

“I won’t break you, Lance,” he says softly. His thumbs draw small circles into soft skin. “I know you get off on my strength, but I will never hurt you, okay?”

That’s Hunk for you, the gentle giant who looks out for everyone else. It’s almost a bit heart-warming, but kind of bad for his boner.

“I know, I know,” Lance says, not wanting to ruin the mood. “It just slipped out, sorry, man. ‘t was just the kink talking.”

“All right,” Hunk nods, dragging his blunt nails down Lance’s upper body, making him gasp. “I’m gonna pick you up now. That okay?”

_God, yes, pick me up and toss me on the bed or smash me against a wall for all I care—_

Lance swallows down a groan before he answers. “Don’t ask. I love being manhandled, remember?”

Strong hands lay on Lance’s narrow hips (and so close to his cock), before hoisting his frame up like nothing.

Lance may have squeaked very manly (he will deny it until forever) at the display of strength and the sudden movement, but his euphoria comes to an end as he’s being slammed into a wall.

“ _Aaaah_ shit,” Lance moans loudly, his legs holding onto Hunk’s hips tightly.

Hunk groans, too. “Damn, you’re loud...”

Kind of distracted by the delicious friction of his cock rubbing against Hunk’s belly, Lance shoots him a questioning look. “Huh?”

“Keep running your mouth and don’t hold back,” Hunk says, his voice hoarse.

Ah, right. Hunk said he loves hearing his friend talk. “You want the neighbors to know?” Lance leers.

It’s still early in the evening, and the chance that their neighbors are home, probably studying, is high.

Lance can see how Hunk’s pupils dilate at the thought, and fuck, it’s hot how he can turn on his best friend like that.

“I want them to come over to complain about you, and they’re gonna see your well-fucked face, and your come all over your stomach and chest,” Hunk whispers, his breath hot against his ear.

_God, he will make me come again._

Biting his lower lip, Lance keens highly in his throat, his grip around Hunk’s neck tightening. “Yes, please, make me come all over myself, I know you can do it, please, it was amazing the last time, and I really want it again,” he babbles, his cock leaking precome on Hunk’s uniform shirt.

(He’s definitely wearing too many clothes, Lance thinks, but gets distracted by the muscles in Hunk’s shoulders shifting.)

“Shh, I got you.”

Lance nods into Hunk’s neck, breathing in his smell of sweat and shampoo, and it makes his head spin for a second.

Then, Hunk rocks his hips against Lance once, twice, and he can feel his dick straining in his pants.

Lance’s head falls back against the wall with a thud, his mouth open in a silent plea. It’s amazing how he’s sandwiched between the wall and Hunk’s sturdy body, hanging helplessly onto him like a lifeline.

“ _Haah_ , this is so good,” Lance breathes, rocking back and forth from Hunk’s thrusts. “But I want you inside me, Hunk, I need you to fuck me against this wall—“

Hunk growls, thursting sharply against Lance’s slim frame. “You want me to fuck you like last time?”

“ _No_ ,” Lance forces out. “I want your cock inside me, please.”

After fantasizing for a week straight, Lance is ready to beg for it like a whore, pride be damned. (He didn’t gave the shady guy in the public bathroom a peep show in a skirt for nothing. After obtaining that dildo and doing Test Run #1, Lance had little doubt that he could take Hunk’s Junk (another great name provided by his truly).)

The movements falter, and Hunk leans forward, pressing his forhead against Lance’s. “I will hurt you, Lance, so forget about it. I promise to make you come, though.”

His heart is in his throat, and Lance licks his lips. How can Hunk still be so...

“You’re the best,” Lance says, affection lacing his voice. “But don’t worry. I tried a few things and... I think I can handle it.”

Confusion flickers in Hunk’s dark eyes. “You did... what?”

Lance blushes, but he doesn’t feel ashamed. “I got myself a little toy,” he chuckles. “Remember that wanking is not a problem for me to get off? You were quite the star in my fantasies, dude.”

A smile plays around Hunk’s lips. “I can’t believe you sometimes. You really want to stay true to your word, huh?”

“Are you saying I ever broke a promise?” Lance gasps, mock-affronted.

Hunk shoots him a blank look. “Three words: The Keith Incident.”

Making a face, Lance huffs. “That stupid gloomy wonderboy provoked me! I had to defend my honor!”

“Dude, he didn’t do anything. And you couldn’t stay away even though you promised me.”

“As I said, he started it first,” Lance pouts stubbornly. “I had to say something! ...The detention was worth it, though.”

Hunk rolls his eyes. “Your mouth will get you in big trouble one day.”

“But you like my big mouth,” Lance leers, earning a snicker.

“C’mon, let’s see if you can put your mind where your mouth is,” Hunk smirks, hoisting Lance up again.

Every negative thought of his proclaimed rival vanishes as his heart leaps in his chest, and he gets tossed on the soft mattress of his bed.

Lance rolls onto his back, groaning. “Fuck, you really need to do that more often.”

Pulling his uniform shirt off, Hunk laughs. “To give you a boner? ...Dude, your precome is all over my shirt. It was my last one!”

“You know how to take care of it,” Lance says, waving his hand dismissively. “And I’m not sorry for that. Tomorrow’s laundry day, anyway.”

Hunk grumbles as he takes off his pants, too. Lance can see a light sheen of sweat on his olive skin, and he really wants to touch it. When he meets Hunk’s gaze, a shiver runs down his spine at the pure want on his friend’s face.

_Good god, he really wants me._

Lance doesn’t dare to look down when Hunk discards his boxers; he’s waiting for something, _anything—_

“On your knees, hands behind your back,” Hunk says calmly. “Don’t face me.”

Nodding, Lance hurries to comply. He turns his back to Hunk, raising onto his knees, spreading them for good measure, and holds his hands behind him.

He can hear shifting and rustling behind him, but he doesn’t dare to turn around. What is Hunk doing? The telling sound of a condom wrapper being ripped open gives it away, though. (Lance never thought the simple sound of it could make even more precome dribbling down his cock.)

“All right, we’re set up,” Hunk says behind him.

Lance is still waiting for Hunk to tell him what to do, but his friend seemed to have another thing in mind.

A warm hand grabs his neck, and Lance tenses for a second before he gets shoved down face first into his pillow quite roughly.

Trying to stay on his knees, Lance realizes he’s almost presenting himself to Hunk’s hungry gaze; head down, ass up, hands behind his back. A thrill runs through him. He must look pretty obedient.

But the steady pressure on his neck is even better. Being held down like this, like someone who isn’t worth shit, is making his cock leak even more precome, and fuck, Lance totally gets off on it.

“Your hole looks pretty,” Hunk murmurs, squeezing Lance’s neck.

“Shit,” Lance groans, his curse muffled by the pillow. If he doesn’t turn his head soon, he will have a hard time breathing. The muscles in his neck burn from the strain.

He flinches when he feels a dry finger running down his crack, and panic runs through him. Fuck, he can’t take Hunk like that, they’ll need lube—

“Relax,” Hunk reminds him, and Lance takes a deep breath, really trying his best to stop squirming.

He focuses on the heavy hand on his neck and his throbbing cock that’s hanging hot and heavy between his legs.

“Good boy.”

A broken sound escapes Lance. He’s doing well, Hunk likes it, and maybe will reward him for that.

“You need to breathe,” Hunk says, lifting his hand from Lance’s neck, so he can turn his head. “That’s right, like this.”

Brisk hands roam down his sides, and Lance can’t keep in these soft sounds that sound needy even to his own ears. When the warm fingers slide down his thighs, and up again on the inside, Lance opens his legs even wider, a wanton display.

“You really need to come, huh,” Hunk states as he runs a finger over Lance’s balls and the underside of his neglected cock.

Lance moans at the feeling. “Yes, god _yes_ , but I can’t, not like this,” he rattles on, “Feels great, but— _shit_ , do that again!”

Hunk stills his ministrations on Lance’s cock. “Do what again?” he asks innocently.

Good god, since when is Hunk the teasing type? (Lance doesn’t care, because he _loves_ it.)

“Play with my slit again, please.” The admission is kind of humiliating, but Lance said it before, he’s not above begging to get what he wants.

And Hunk presses the tip of his finger down into that spot again, making Lance scream in delight (neighbors be damned). It feels like scratching an itch, good and satisfying, but also not fucking enough.

Lance rocks into the touch, and he can hear Hunk hum contentedly. He’s glad that Hunk’s enjoying himself, too.

“You’re beautiful,” Hunk says under his breath, and Lance doesn’t catch it, too focused on humping his friend’s hand.

Then, Hunk draws back, putting his hands on Lance’s cheeks. “Let’s see if you’re ready for this.”

It sounds like a challenge, setting Lance’s skin on fire. He wants to show him how ready he is for Hunk’s cock, how good he’s been, and how much he needs it.

Lance can feel the warmed up lube sliding down his crack. He bites his lip in aniticipation. “C’mon, Hunk, finger me open,” he whines.

The press of a thick finger makes him mewl, and when it finally, fucking finally, slides in, Lance curses loudly.

The finger pulls back, and a second one joins him. Lance’s mouth falls open, and he’s panting. It’s still not enough, not nearly enough.

“You take me in well,” Hunk says, adding more lube and pressing in a third finger.

Lance keens from the praise, canting his hips to get those wonderful fingers deeper inside. “ _More_.”

Hunk grunts in affirmation, and drinks in Lance’s choked scream when he presses in the thumb of his unoccupied hand, spreading him open.

The rhythm comes to a stop, and Lance tries to slow his breathing while he feels like being on show, unable to hide anything.

“It looks kinda tender, man... Did you play with yourself today?” Worry laces Hunk’s voice.

“Nuh-uh, but yesterday,” Lance says. “With a dildo the size of my wrist – and it felt amazing.”

Hunk whistles lowly. “Way to go, dude. Wanted to go big or go home? People usually start small, y’know.”

Lance tenses slightly when Hunk pulls out his fingers. “My fingers just weren’t enough,” he confesses, unabashed.

“Maybe you’re becoming a size queen,” Hunk teases.

_A size queen who wants only the biggest cocks and the hardest fucks—_

“Pfft, asshole,” Lance chuckles, but it’s more of a breathy moan than anything.

Hunk just laughs, closing the lid of the bottle of lube after coating his cock liberally. “All right, just relax for me, yeah?”

Lance nods, taking a deep breath. He can do this.

Before he can feel the long-awaited push in, Hunk squeezes his hip. “You have no idea how often I’ve thought about this.”

That he wanted this as much as Lance makes him happy, but he can’t dwell on the thought – Hunk aligns his cock and pushes in.

Lance’s eyes flutter shut, and all he can feel is Hunk’s thick, hot cock breaching him, filling him inch after delicious inch until he can feel hips meet his ass.

His mind is a blissful static for a few moments, until he hears Hunk’s strained voice. “You need to breathe, Lance, come on.”

Fuck, he totally forgot about that (how can he forget an unconscious reaction of the body?) in the heat of the moment. Lance shakily inhales.

“You feel amazing, so tight around me,” Hunk murmurs against his back, his lips brushing Lance’s skin like fleeting kisses. “I don’t know if I can hold on for long.”

“’s okay,” Lance pants, drool dripping onto his pillow. “Please, move.”

The first thrust is shallow, just to get even deeper, and Lance knows that he’s missed out on so much in his rather active sex life.

Hunk pulls back, thrusting back in, and both of them groan in unison from the feeling. It’s hot and _perfect_ and—

They establish a rhythm that presses Lance deeper into the cushion. His hands have found their way into the blanket, holding on for dear life.

“ _Hngh_ , you’re in so deep,” Lance groans, and he swears he can feel Hunk’s cock on his tongue.

Hunk leans forward, bracketing Lance’s upper body between his arms, and he can feel Lance’s ached back against his belly. “Can I go faster?”

“Fuck yes, please, give it to me,” Lance says, eyes squeezing shut.

He can feel Hunk’s heavy frame leaning on him, pressing him down, and he feels trapped between his body and arms, being fucked relentlessly with nowhere to run to—

A string of come shoots from his cock onto the soaked blanket, but it’s not an orgasm yet. He still needs a bit more.

He’s hyper-aware of Hunk’s muscles shifting around him. The sound of slick skin mingles with their panting. (Lance has always loved the squelching sounds.)

“ _Aaah_ , right there!” Lance’s thights tremble when Hunk nails his prostate. Heat and want rush through him, and whoever had the idea to put this wonderful thing into his body, was the absolute fucking best.

A bead of sweat rolls down Hunk’s temple and into Lance’s neck. Both of them are chasing their pleasure with such vigor that they don’t hear the pounding on the wall from their neighbors.

Lance’s almost bursting cock slaps against his belly with every thrust, and fucking hell, he really wants to come, but—

“Push me down,” he whimpers desperately.

And Hunk leans in, pushing almost all of his weight onto Lance’s smaller frame, his thrusts shallow and hammering—

Lance can feel Hunk coming inside of him; the pulsing of his cock, the stutter of his hips. He expected a wet feeling, too, but his friend’s wearing protection.

Hunk exhales audibly as he rides out his orgasm, rocking back and forth a few times. Then, he goes pliant on top of him, not being able to hold himself up anymore, and Lance’s hips get pressed down on the mattress, his aching cock trapped between his belly and the mess on his blanket.

It feels like he’s getting crushed slowly; a heavy, unrelenting weight keeping him from breathing properly, and Hunk’s slowly softening cock is still splitting him open—

Lance comes with a sigh, his orgasm washing over him. More come spurts between his stomach and the blanket, warm and wet.

Hunk slowly pulls out, steading Lance’s hip. He quickly rolls off the condom to throw it away, and rolls off Lance.

“...Hey, you okay there?”

Their bodies are touching, and Lance just lies there, enjoying the pleasant hum in his veins. All he can manage is a small grunt.

Silence settles around them. Lance is still riding the high, and Hunk seems to be lost in thought, too.

Finally Lance can turn his head, satisfaction written all over his ace. “Consider yourself the Fuckbuddy of the Month, dude.”

Hunk punches him for that. Well, he deserved that. “Dickhead.”

Lance laughs, slapping Hunk’s arm. “No mushy pillowtalk.”

“Didn’t expect it,” Hunk drawls. “But I still wanna say thanks.”

“I have to be the one thanking you – you made me come a second time,” Lance pulls a face, “even though it’s kinda gross right now and I need to shower.”

A sheepish look crosses Hunk’s face. “You were amazing, really. I didn’t think you could... y’know, take me.”

Lance smiles warmly at his friend. He doesn’t know if he took Hunk’s V-card (that topic hasn’t come up yet, they know each other for two months now), but he can picture that it’s not easy for a guy like him to get some action around the Garrison. (Not all girls are into massive cocks, despite what porn says.) Hell, it’s even hard for the irresistable Lancester.

“I guess I won’t be able to sit properly during class tomorrow, but it was so worth it.”

Hunk blushes slightly, trying to look away. “Do you wanna shower first?”

Lance rolls off the bed in a fluid motion and walks over to their bathroom, only to suddenly stop in his tracks. A small squish tells Lance he stepped into something with his left foot.

“...You missed the trash when you threw away your condom.”

“Sorry.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll let you in on a secret. I should be working on my VN project, but I wrote this self-indulgent smut instead.
> 
> If you are interested in a Voltron Dating Sim, visit my tumblr here: http://voltron-visualnovel.tumblr.com/
> 
> There is art inspired by this fic on tumblr! Check it out: http://filthyamphibian.tumblr.com/post/150975946405/heres-a-1-hour-speedpaint-in-which-i-draw-me-some
> 
> English still isn't my first language, I'm sorry.


End file.
